Nuevo Destino
by Niveneh
Summary: Ranma y Akane finalmente se han casado. Sin embargo, Shampoo aún no lo acepta. ¿Podrá Moose ayudarla a que vea la triste la realidad?


Para bien o para mal… el madurar significa cambiar…   
mirar hacia adelante… hacia un:  
  
  
"Nuevo Destino"  
  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
[meiko_kisses@hotmail.com]  
  
  
  
Aún no amanece, apenas las primeras luces del alba empiezan a aparecer. Sin  
embargo yo estoy despierto desde hacía mucho, no he podido dormir, su  
llanto no me deja descansar tranquilo. Todo en Nerima últimamente parece  
estar en uno de dos estados: o feliz o triste. En el caso de ella es  
triste.  
  
Aunque haya pasado ya casi medio mes desde que se han unido para siempre  
aún llora toda la noche, sin detenerse. Lo amaba… quizás demasiado, no es  
saludable ya, está bien llorar los primeros días, pero esto ya no es  
saludable ni para ella, ni para mí. Me he propuesto no hablarle del tema…  
pero es imposible, me duele muchísimo verla así. Ya ni siquiera tiene  
ánimos para pelear conmigo, he cometido errores a propósito, sólo para  
hacerla enojar, pero todo ha sido inútil. "Quiero morirme" me dijo la noche  
después de la boda, y así pareciera. Se está muriendo en vida.  
  
-Moose ¿Ya abriste el restaurante?- me dice saliendo de su recámara.  
  
-Aún no…-  
  
-Bueno, ábrelo más tarde ¿sí? Tengo ganas de seguir durmiendo-  
  
¿Seguir durmiendo? Más bien quiere seguir llorando.  
  
-Shampoo- atino a decir, pero ella ni se voltea.  
  
-¿Sí?- dice con voz apagada. Cómo extraño esos "¿Qué quieres idiota?" o  
"¡¡No molestes más tonto!!"  
  
-Creo… que… tal vez… no deberíamos abrir el Nekohanten hoy, quizás  
deberíamos tomarnos el día libre, después de todo la bisabuela está en  
China y no se enterará ¿Por qué no salimos a tomar un helado?  
  
Espero cualquier respuesta, le hice esa propuesta esperando que cogiera una  
escoba y se aventara contra mí diciendo: "¿Salir con un cuatro ojos como  
tú? ¡¡No me hagas reír!! ¡¡Además sabes perfectamente que amo a Ranma y tú  
no eres más que un idiota que jamás lo vencerá!! ¿Te quedó claro?". Sé  
perfectamente que me rechazará…  
  
-Bueno… como quieras…  
  
¿O tal vez no? ella se voltea y se dirige hacia su habitación. ¡¡No puede  
ser que en verdad esté hablando en serio!! Antes ya habría estado muerto  
hace rato… ¿O tal vez lo dijo pero en realidad no irá? Está bien que esté  
afectada, pero ¿de eso a salir conmigo? ¡¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!! ¡¡Ella  
acaba de aceptar salir conmigo!! ¡¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!! No… no puede  
ser verdad.  
  
-¿Ya nos vamos?- dice arreglada.  
  
¿O tal vez sí?  
  
Caminamos por las calles de Nerima sin dirigirnos la palabra, ella está  
sumida en sus pensamientos. Yo estoy preocupado por ella, al menos sé que  
Ranma no llegará de su Luna de Miel en algo de tiempo, tal vez si  
aprovecho…  
  
-Moose- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en  
especial?  
  
-No… ¿tú?  
  
-Tampoco- niega con la cabeza, al parecer no está muy a gusto conmigo.  
  
-Y… ¿Si vamos a comprar un helado?- trato de sonreír.  
  
-Como quieras- dice resignada.  
  
En la heladería tampoco trazamos mucha plática, esto es un poco  
angustiante. Aunque era más gritona y grosera conmigo, al menos la otra  
Shampoo hablaba y sonreía. La que está tomando un helado conmigo es  
distante, indiferente y ¿cortés? Al parecer se dedica a hacer todo lo que  
le ofrezco… pero, no sé si eso me agrade del todo.  
  
-¿Después regresamos al Nekohanten?- dice- es que el cartero pasa por allí  
y quiero saber si mi bisabuela me mandó alguna carta de China.  
  
-Debe estar con tus hermanas, seguramente deben estarle preguntando por  
ti…- sonrío. Ella asiente.  
  
Ella se termina el helado y caminamos de vuelta al Nekohanten. El regreso  
no es muy diferente a la salida. Ahora sí que me preocupa, tengo miedo de  
esas palabras que me dijo esa noche: "Quiero morirme". Retumban en mi  
cabeza, temo que ella… no, no puede ser… no se atrevería ¿O sí?  
  
Llegamos al Nekohanten y, efectivamente, el cartero había dejado la  
correspondencia. Dos cartas que provenían de China, una era de la abuela;  
la otra era para mí, de parte de mamá. Hacía mucho que no recibía carta de  
mamá. En la carta dice que me extraña mucho y que espera que esté feliz  
allá en Nerima. No sabe lo feliz que soy… también se disculpa por no  
escribir, pero dice que había estado muy enferma y esperó a recuperarse  
para escribirme porque no quería preocuparme. Temo por ella, su salud no ha  
mejorado mucho… temo que ella…  
  
-¡¡No lo haré!!- es Shampoo. Es la primera expresión de disgusto que le veo  
en algo de tiempo.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.  
  
-Mi abuela dice que mis hermanas están ansiosas de verme y quiere que  
regrese a China…  
  
-¿Y? Eso es lógico…  
  
-¡¡Pero no quiero irme!!- me dice- ¡¡Ranma regresará pronto!! Entonces  
Akane verá quién soy…  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Que no voy a dejar que ella se quede con él, si piensa que ya ganó está  
muy equivocada!!  
  
-Shampoo…  
  
-¡¡Voy a recuperar el amor de Ranma!!- me grita.  
  
-No lo vas a recuperar- le digo pacientemente- por la sencilla razón de que  
nunca fue tuyo.  
  
-¡¡Cállate!!- se pone histérica- ¡¡Lo que pasa es que no entiendes nada!!  
  
-¡¡La que no entiende nada eres tú!!- le grito, ella me mira extrañada,  
nunca le había hablado a ella en ese tono. Pero apenas empiezo- ¿Acaso  
nunca te diste cuenta de que Ranma NUNCA te amó a ti? ¡¡¿Jamás te diste  
cuenta de que amaba a Akane?!! ¡¡Ni siquiera cuando los viste frente al  
altar jurándose amor eterno!! ¿Acaso eres tan ingenua como para pensar que  
él te ama?  
  
-¡¡Pero yo lo amo!!- se defiende.  
  
-¡¡¡Eso no basta!!- me enfurezco- ¡¡deben de poner las dos partes!! Por más  
amor que le des si él no pone de su parte el amor no nacerá… lo sé por  
experiencia…- la miro fijamente al momento de decir estas palabras-  
¡¡Tienes que madurar Shampoo!! Eso implica muchas veces renunciar a lo que  
queremos, por mucho que nos duela. Pero si queremos encontrar nuestro  
camino… primero debemos desechar eso que sabemos que no se va a cumplir…  
  
-Pero Ranma…  
  
-¡¡¡No te ama!!- le grito mientras la tomo por los hombros- ¡¡Entiéndelo de  
un buena vez!! ¡¡Está casado con Akane y NUNCA se van a separar!! ¿Lo  
entiendes? ¡¡Jamás será tuyo!!! ¿Lo entendiste?  
  
-¡¡¡Sí!!- me da una bofetada y la suelto- ¡¡Lo entiendo!! ¿Estás contento?-  
empieza a llorar- ¡¡Ahora déjame en paz de una maldita vez!!!  
  
Paso de largo rumbo a mi habitación. He tomado una decisión. Lo que le dije  
a Shampoo también debo tomarlo para mí, si quiero cambiar debo dejar atrás  
muchas cosas. La primera de todas: Nerima. Sí, me voy a China a cuidar de  
mamá, ella me necesita ahora más que nunca. Si Shampoo se quiera quedar  
aquí por tratar de recuperar algo que nunca le perteneció pues que se  
quede, a mí no me importa. Que se estanque ella sola, no voy a dejar que me  
arrastre a mí con ella. Empiezo a empacar mis cosas, pienso irme hoy mismo,  
no quiero estar lejos de mamá más tiempo.  
  
Escucho que la puerta se abre a mis espaldas, puedo adivinar quién es. Pero  
no volteo, no claudicaré esta vez. Por mucho que me duela.  
  
-¿Por qué empacas?- pregunta- ¿te vas del Nekohanten?  
  
-Y de Nerima- digo sin mirarla- mamá me dijo en su carta que no ha estado  
bien de salud y quiero estar con ella por si algo pasa… regreso a China hoy  
mismo… para siempre…  
  
Ella cierra la puerta sin decir palabra. Puedo oír su llanto desde adentro.  
¿Llorará por mí? No, no es hora de hacerse ilusiones. He terminado de  
empacar mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta de salida. Tengo miedo, pero no  
puedo arrepentirme, ahora no.  
  
Escucho que sus pasos se acercan.  
  
-¿Acaso no me esperas?- dice. Cuando volteo ella tiene también sus cosas en  
bolsas.  
  
-¿Tú… te…  
  
-No puedo decepcionar a mis hermanas- dice encogiéndose de hombros- y pensé  
que el viaje de regreso sería más a gusto con un amigo.  
  
¿Amigo? ¿Acaso…  
  
-Además- me dice- si se te pierden tus lentes o si pasa alguna que otra  
cosa… tu mamá no me culpará de irresponsable por dejar a su hijo a medio  
camino a China… jamás me lo perdonaría…  
  
Entonces me sonríe. Una sonrisa que hace que me sonroje.  
  
-¡Pero no dejaré que te aproveches de mí!- dice poniéndose en posición de  
pelea. Pero sonriendo- ¡¡o me veré en la penosa situación de mandarte  
estilo "aerolíneas Akane"- dice riendo a carcajadas, esta risa también me  
contagia y ambos reímos.  
  
Entonces salimos del Nekohanten. Shampoo coloca un letrero de "se vende".  
  
-¿Se Vende?  
  
-Sí, podremos obtener algo de dinero, por si tu mamá lo necesita…  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco confundido.  
  
-¿Acaso creíste que tengo ganas de ver a mis hermanas pronto?- sonríe- no!!  
mejor me quedo en tu casa por un tiempo… de seguro que tu mamá se pondrá  
mejor con unas de mis sopas!!  
  
Ambos salimos de Nerima, tal vez para siempre, pero lo importante es que  
nos dirigimos no sólo a China; si no tal vez a nuestro futuro… hacia un  
nuevo destino… que tal vez lo compartamos…  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Mi primer fic que tiene a Shampoo y Moose como protagonistas. Espero que no  
me haya quedado tan mal ^_^  
  
Esta historia va dedicada con todo mi cariño a Akriel a quien le encanta  
Moose. Esta es mi forma de agradecerte todo. ¡¡Beshos!!  
  
Comentarios a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com 


End file.
